Awesome Seeing You Here
by CiaoPie
Summary: During a stroll in the park, you meet up with a good friend. One-shot Reader x Prussia, done for a friend, and my first fic. Constructive criticism is nice!


**Title: Awesome Seeing You Here  
>Rating: K+<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing  
>Author's note: Well, I've decided to do a little self–insert thingy for my good friend Loki (Loki-Dokie here on dA, check out her profile!), because she was ranting on about how a lot of them had You–Sues in them, but mainly because she is as – if not more – awesome as Prussia himself. Plus it's her very awesome birthday! Hope you enjoy!<strong>

_**.:~0~:.**_

You inhale deeply through your nose, exhaling it out of your mouth afterwards. The stress and tension of your job was getting to you, and this well deserved walk in the park was needed. In fact, it almost seemed like a vacation – minus the annoying tourist that occupied the streets. The autumn leaves – all beautiful vibrant shades of red, orange, and yellow – broke below your feet as the pleasant breeze twisted through your loose (h/c) hair and wafted the amazing smell of the season at you. You finally began to loosen up and even closed your eyes for a little bit; although, you did have to lift one open every-so-often to get out of the way of an oncoming cyclist or jogger.

A ghostly faint smile began to take form on your lips, and you knew that all of unpleasant anxiety of your day was beginning to wash away like blood from a wound. This was it! The very thing that you had promised yourself for so long to do, always being pushed back by work or family or friends; it was at last your 'me time' (as your mother would call it).

Well, that was very soon changed . . .

"_Chirp, chirp!" _

Your (e/c) eyes shot open; why was there a little yellow bird buzzing around your head? And then it hit you like a bitch-slap across the face.

That petite yellow thing wasn't just A BIRD – it was THE BIRD that belonged to your closest friend, Gilbert, who was sitting on the park bench that was set to the side.

He rummaged through his pocket, searching for something he (apparently) had in there. In no time, he pulled out his phone. You watched as he fixed his hair a bit, which glistened in the light of the setting sun. He flashed you a (rather dashing) smile, giving you yet another reason to stand and stare at him in awe. Not a moment later, you watched as he held the phone up above his head, giving the camera the same striking beam he'd given you.

Your ghost of a smile quickly faded away as the corners of your mouth curved upwards; Gilbert always knew how to make you laugh, even on the most stressful of days – and maybe that's why he was your closest friend.

Standing up from the bench, he walked towards you, smiling at your look of amazement that plastered your face.

"Gilbert! I didn't expect to see you here!" You hug him in a greeting manner, a chuckle trailing the end of your statement.

"Well, you just never know when and where you can find awesomeness, like me, enjoying a moment in the park!" He joked, embracing you in return.

"So what brought you here?" You question, breaking the hug the two of you shared.

"I just thought that maybe I could make this park more awesome than it already was. What about you my almost-as-awesome friend?" Gilbert inquired, walking with you as you continued you way.

"Oh, don't lie – I am as awesome as you." You return, giggling as you lightly punched his arm.

"Really?" He began, "Then my awesome-meter must be broken."

"I wouldn't doubt it for the world," You say with a sigh.

For a moment, everything was silent. Not even Gilbird, who was nestled in Gilbert's hair, wasn't chirping, and at that moment you realized how attractive the man at your side was. Blushing lightly, you turned away in the opposite direction, knowing that relationships with long-time friends were a lot of the time fairytales.

"Are you alright, _?" Gilbert asked, "I heard you sigh in a sad way, and for a second it seemed like not even the awesome me could cheer you up."

"Oh, yeah! Of course, why wouldn't . . ."

Gilbert looked you straight in the eye, an eyebrow quirked. He gave you a 'try to pull that one on me all you want, but I know when you lie to me' kind of look.

"Well . . . I've known this guy for a long, okay?" You start.

"Alright, where is this going?"

"Er . . . I kinda am starting to wonder whether to take our relationship to another level." You clarified. "But I don't want to offend him or anything like that . . ."

Prussia, fuming red as his friend Antonio's tomatoes, said, "Why would it offend him? Who is this guy who you even think would be angry at you for being so awesome, anyways?"

"It's . . . It's you!" You finally explode, shaking slightly from your sudden outburst, "You're just so . . . so awesome to say the least! You've been there with me for as long as I can possibly remember! I just hope this doesn't get in the way of our current relationship; I've worked so hard on it – you've worked so hard on it!"

By now, the two of you halted, just starring at each other in bewilderment. Yet, it didn't take him but a second to pull you into a bone-crushing hold that seemed to have a different feel to the one you two shared at the beginning of your walk.

"I knew it wouldn't take you too long to figure it out! This is awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed, not allowing you to breath.

"Wait, what?" You replied as he let go of you.

"I was going to break it to you that I was . . . well, feeling the same way" – he gave you a shy smile, possibly the only one he'll ever show to anybody – "but you beat me to it! It takes a lot guts to tell someone that – let alone as awesomely as you did."

"Oh, thanks . . ." You blushed, but kept a strong and steady gaze at him. "Then . . . I guess we continue walking?"

"I love that awesome brain of yours," He laughed, pulling you towards him as the two of you began off once again on your stroll.

**A/N: So what do you think? Constructive R&R is greatly appreciated. :D**


End file.
